Forever and Ever
Forever and Ever is the second episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Putrid Pizza is so upset with the Fat Controller's decision to move Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron out of Small Mart Sheds that he makes his own changes in protest. Sent back to his shed in disgrace, Putrid Pizza insists that he is happy to stay there forever, but his new friend Bianca Banana helps him to take a fresh look at the situation. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Spilt Milk *Bianca Banana *Posh Pear *Kooky Cookie *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Rainbow Sparkle (cameo) *Nina Noodles (cameo) *Squished Banana (cameo) *Off Cheese (cameo) *Rockin' Broc (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Carly (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *The Mayor of Shopville (cameo) *Mr. Bubbles (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *Captain Joe (cameo) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *Katie Skateboard (stock footage; does not speak) *Minty Paws (indirectly mentioned) *Tara Tiara (indirectly mentioned) *Kobe (indirectly mentioned) Trope List *'Aesop Amnesia:' Played for laughs, mere seconds after having learned a lesson on change, Putrid Pizza freaks out over a new Shopkin sleeping in Macy Macaron's berth (Tara Tiara). *'Ambiguous Situation:' It is unknown why Macy Macaron chose to move to Airport. She is not even given a proper farewell. That hasn’t stopped some fans from doing their own interpretations on what may have influenced her to move to her new home in Airport. *'An Aesop:' Sometimes, it takes a little while to get used to change. *'Audience Surrogate:' In this episode, Putrid Pizza is representing the Periphery Demographic who dislike the changes being made to the show, namely Bianca Banana replacing Peppa-Mint and (in the next episode) Tara Tiara replacing Macy Macaron in the main cast. *'Big "NO!":' Putrid Pizza screams "NOOOOOOO!" at the end of the episode when Bianca Banana informs him of a new Shopkin sleeping Macy Macaron's empty berth (who later turns out to be Tara Tiara). **He also screams "NOOOOO!" during his fantasy sequence. *'Big "WHAT?!":' Putrid Pizza screams "WHAT?!?" when Macy Macaron informs him that Sir Topham Hatt has approved of the latter's move to Airport. *'Break the Haughty:' Putrid Pizza is usually bossy and snooty, but in this episode, he is genuinely depressed at Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron leaving, to the point where he has a tantrum. This is probably the saddest he has ever been since The Shopville Series story, "Tenders for Macy". It is only some honest communication with Bianca Banana that cheers him up. *'Call-Back:' In the And Knowing Is Half the Battle segment, Cheeky Chocolate recalls the events of "Shopkin of the Future". *'Continuity Nod:' Several. **Bianca Banana, who moved to the North Western Railway in Big World! Big Adventures!, now sleeps at Small Mart Sheds in Peppa-Mint's place. **Peppa-Mint's moving to Wellsworth in "A Shed for Peppa-Mint" is brought up again. **At one point, Apple Blossom asks Kooky Cookie how the latter made her voice sound different, which is a joke re-used from The Great Race. *'Control Freak:' Putrid Pizza in this episode, who protests to Sir Topham Hatt and begs for Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron to move back. *'Dislikes the New Guy:' Putrid Pizza initially treats Bianca Banana rudely due to her taking Peppa-Mint's place. *'Fire-Forged Friends:' Putrid Pizza was rude to Bianca Banana at first, but after some honest discussion, they become friends. *'Foreshadowing:' Bianca Banana's comment on a new Shopkin sleeping in Macy Macaron's berth foreshadows Tara Tiara moving to Small Mart Sheds in the next episode, "Confusion Without Delay". *'Go to Your Room!:' A railway variant. Putrid Pizza is sent to his shed in disgrace for being a brat. *'Imagine Spot:' Putrid Pizza has a rather trippy one where the railway is drastically different: the tracks are rainbow-colored, and the whole railway is pretty much a rollercoaster. *'Jerkass:' Putrid Pizza acts like this to Bianca Banana due to her replacing Peppa-Mint in the sheds. They eventually become friends though. *'Nothing Is the Same Anymore:' In-universe, in Putrid Pizza's eyes, at least. Putrid Pizza views Bianca Banana as a Replacement Scrappy. *'Ordered Apology:' Sir Topham Hatt demands Putrid Pizza to apologize to Bianca Banana for being mean to her. *'Put on a Bus:' Macy Macaron, who is transferred to Airport Sheds. *'Sixth Ranger:' Bianca Banana joins the main cast as of this episode, replacing Peppa-Mint. *'Take That, Audience!:' Downplayed. While the Aesop can be generally interpreted as "change isn't always bad", it can also be interpreted as addressing the fandom's concerns about the show's overhaul. *'Tempting Fate:' Putrid Pizza attempts to do a huge protest due to Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron leaving the sheds. This causes him to get punished. *'Token Minority:' Bianca Banana who is voiced by Sarah Williams, officially joins the main cast in this episode. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' Despite how he treats Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron in the past, Putrid Pizza couldn't take it when they were moving away from him due to them being transferred to other parts of Shopville. Trivia *Bianca Banana says that a new Shopkin will be coming to Shopville, foreshadowing Tara Tiara's arrival in the next episode. *At the end of the episode, Cheeky Chocolate mentions the events of the twentieth series episode, Shopkin of the Future. Stock footage from said episode is used. *In the fantasy sequence, the Thin Clergyman can be seen riding the Photographer's Draisine from the sixteenth series episode, Flash Bang Wallop! *This episode marks Rainbow Sparkle (not counting stock footage), Skiff and Captain Joe's only appearances in the twenty-second series. *Apple Blossom asking Kooky Cookie how she made her voice change is a reference to The Great Race. *When Putrid Pizza asks Peppa-Mint what she thinks about moving back to Small Mart Sheds, Theodore Tugboat's whistle can be heard. *This episode is the first of several things: **The first time Nina Noodles is seen pulling rolling stock. However, this is only in a fantasy sequence. **The first time that the Aquarium Tank Wagons appear in the series. **The first episode to feature the newly updated Shopkin Roll Call at the end. *This episode aired before Big World! Big Adventures! was released in Germany, meaning the audience would not know who Bianca Banana is. *Apart from Cheeky Chocolate reading the title aloud and talking directly to the audience before and after the story, this episode does not include any narration. *When first aired in the US, this episode was paired with What Tara Tiara Does. All future airings afterwards have it paired with Number One Shopkin. *At the beginning of the episode, the first and third birds from the viewer's left fly away from the sheds, followed by the second bird from the viewer's left turning around to face backwards. The two birds flying away are symbolic of Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron leaving Small Mart Sheds and the Shop Team, while the bird turning around represents Putrid Pizza in the episode. Goofs *When Putrid Pizza shunts Annie and Clarabel, they switch voices. *When Bianca Banana speaks to Putrid Pizza in the sheds about changes, Peppa-Mint can be seen in two shots on the left. But when Bianca Banana reverses out of the shed, Peppa-Mint suddenly becomes Apple Blossom. *In the second shot when Bianca Banana and Putrid Pizza are talking in the shed, Strawberry Kiss has moved a few inches backwards from her original position. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team Category:Episodes